spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gluteus Maximus
Gluteus Maximus is the 16th episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is the 37th overall episode of the series. Plot SpongeBob enters Gary into the Bikini Bottom Flexing Competition, pitted against Larry the Lobster, champion of 10 years. Story day, at basketball practice LeBron: Team, today we're going to work on defensive skills. Everyone: …....(cough) LeBron: Make your body firm. Tighten all your muscles. Don't let anyone get past you. Larry: Hah! If your SpongeBob, you don't have ANY muscle! SpongeBob: …... Squidward: Hahaha! That's pretty good! Larry: I don't know what you're laughing at, Squid Nose! Squidward: Hey! (covers his nose) It's a bit awkward. Larry: Heck, I'm the only person here with muscles! …..besides Coach. LeBron: Thank you, Larry. Larry: Np. Lexi: My sexy boyfriend has muscle! (pats Patrick) Patrick: Duh......(drooling) Larry: He does not! That's a beer belly! (pinches Patrick's fat rolls) Patrick: Tee-hee! (sips on some Bud Light) Krabs: I'm fat too. But what about Plankton? Plankton: (tries to flex.....falls over) LeBron: Is he alive? Krabs: Doesn't matter. Larry: Anyway, my muscles are superior. Even to Coach! LeBron: (sigh) That's true. You have an 8-pack, and I only have a 6-pack. Larry: And biceps of steel! LeBron: I have those too! Larry: Mine are bigger! LeBron: True.... Patrick: MINE'S BIGGER!!!!! Larry: ….. LeBron: …... Patrick: It's pretty big. Lexi: (whispers into Patrick's ear) Patrick: Oh, we're talking BICEPS. I was confused. Lexi: But the beer down, honey. Patrick: NEVER. Larry: (flexes his muscles) In fact, I've received 1st Place at the Bikini Bottom Flexing Competition for 10 years in a row! Squidward: There's a flexing competition? Larry: Yep, on the beach. And this sexy monster wins every year. (points to himself) SpongeBob: Grrr.....maybe no one can you beat you here....but I'll find someone who CAN! runs out of the gym Everyone: …... re-enters the gym briefly SpongeBob: When's the competition? Larry: Saturday. runs back out of the gym SpongeBob: I'll show that cocky dick.......I know just the right person to put him in his place. gets home Gary: Moww!!!! SpongeBob: Gary, you've got a flexing competition tomorrow. Gary: But that's tomorrow! I mean......mowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!! SpongeBob: Don't worry, Gare Bear. I read online that snails are exo-skeletons. That means all of their muscles are on the outside, instead of skin. Gary: ….... SpongeBob: You need to crush Larry! He's won 10 years in a row! Gary: (slithers under the bed) Mowwww........... SpongeBob: Don't be like that, Gary! Come on now! knock is heard at the door SpongeBob: (answers) Hello? Special Steve: Howdy, SpongeBob! It's me! Steve the dirty hobo! SpongeBob: Yes, I'm painfully aware. Special Steve: I was wondering if you'd like to buy this product.... SpongeBob: No time, Steve, sorry. We're training for something. (halfway closes the door) Special Steve: (stops the door from closing with his foot) You can't buy this product in stores! SpongeBob: Steve, please, I'm not interested... Special Steve: It's steroids! SpongeBob: I'll TAKE it! (grabs the steroids, slams the door in Steve's face) Special Steve: ….not even a tip? next day, on the beach Johnny Elaine: Ladies and gentlefish, welcome to Bikni Bottom's 11th Annual Flexing Competition! All of the most muscular fish in Bikini Bottom have arrived to come show us their amazing muscles! And, with a pathetic town like this, there are only three competitors..... Larry: Sup ladies! Fangirls: LARRY!!!!! OMG!!!! YOUR SO FREAKING SEXY!!! (snapping pictures of his abs) Larry: (grins) Check it, girls. Pearl: (comes out of the fangirl crowd) LARRY!!! MARRY MEEEE!!!!!! Larry: Umm.....security! security guards drag Pearl away from Larry Pearl: LARRY! NOOOOOOOOooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Johnny Elaine: That's right folks. Larry the Lobster has been the champion of 10 years! Aka...every year we've done this stupid thing. Larry:'' Cha ching! (winks) '''Johnny Elaine: Our second contestant is none-other than Old Man Jenkins! Old Man Jenkins: (twitching) Howdy! …...(falls over) Someone from crowd: Is he alive? Johnny Elaine: Doesn't matter. Our third contestant is Fred Rechid! Fred Rechid: (standing with a blank stare) from the crowd throws a drink at him Fred Rechid: My leg! Johnny Elaine: Oh, what's this? We appear to have a fourth contestant! dramatically enters the beach SpongeBob: Ladies and gentlefish, I've made a dramatic entrance! Crowd: …...(roars in laughter) & the team are also in the crowd LeBron: BAHAHAH! I can't believe he entered! Krabs: What a weinie! Lexi: I feel sorry for the guy! (kisses Patrick) Squidward: I don't! the competition SpongeBob: Folks, settle down. It's not me. It's my muscular crustaceon, Gary! enters the beach, strutting a huge body with ripped abdominal muscles and killer biceps Johnny Elaine: Holy fishsticks! That snail is ripped! Fangirls: (leaving Larry, run over to Gary) GARY! GARY! GAAAAARYYYYY!!!! Larry: Grrr..... Pearl: I'm staying faithufl to Larry! (hugs him) Larry: Security! guards drag her away again Pearl: No! Wait! Johnny Elaine: Ladies and gentlefish, it looks like we've found a winner! Look at his butt muscles! SpongeBob: Umm, we prefer 'gluteus maximus'. Gary: Moww! (winks) Fangirls: (swoon) Larry: (approaches Gary) Oh yeah, PUNK? There can only be ONE tuff guy in this cit! Gary: Moww! throws a punch at Gary; Gary grabs Larry's arm and swings him around and chucks him into the crowd Larry: AUGH! I landed on a Patrick! Patrick: (underneath Larry) Woww....nice butt muscles, Larry! Lexi: Get off my boyfriend! (punches Larry in the face; rips his nipple off, and stomps his face into the ground) Larry: (on the ground) Ouch..... Fangirls: (picks up Gary and parade him around the beach) Gary! Gary! Gary! Gary: Moww!!!!! Pearl: (picks up Larry's detached nipple and places it in her purse) Tee-hee....this is going in the collection. Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts